Un Dia sin Corazones Cálidos
by ZerobronyXD
Summary: Este día no es mas que un día cualquiera para Moon Dancer, después de todo, lo único que planea hacer es seguir con sus estudios, de no ser que alguna Pony le distraiga, solo para recordarle la razón por la que no quería concentrarse en nada mas (Este fic participa en la actividad: "Hearts Warming Eve: una noche especial y llena de magia" del foro "Amor y Tolerancia".)


**Hola, aquí vengo otra vez, esta vez con un fic algo corto (aunque se debe sobre todo a las reglas del reto), a pesar de que aun falta mucho para Navidad (¿17 días cuentan como mucho?) pero bueno, en este momento no es algo que me importe demasiado.**

 **-Este fic transcurre durante el episodio "** **Heart's Wearming Eve" de la segunda temporada, por lo que Moon Dancer aun no perdona a Twilight por no ir a su fiesta.**

 **Espero que este Fic sea de su agrado.**

* * *

Este no era mas que un día cualquiera para ella, aunque claro no lo era para el resto de los Ponies en Canterlot, después de todo, no podía dejar de ser el Día de los Corazones Cálidos solo por que ella ya no lo celebraba, pero eso no le importaba a Moon Dancer, ya que nada se interpondría en su rutina diaria, excepto que hoy no podría ir a la biblioteca.

Como siempre, Moon Dancer se encontraba estudiando uno de los tantos libros que tenia en su mal-cuidada casa, a ella no le importaba que su hogar pareciera una casa embrujada, solo le importaba que el ambiente fuera tranquilo y silencioso, y así era, los únicos sonido que se podían escuchar eran el viento y el sonido que hacían las paginas del libro.

O al menos hasta que se escucho a alguien tocar la puerta.

-¿Moon Dancer?-se escucho una voz femenina al otro lado de la puerta, la Unicornio color crema la reconoció, era Lyra Heartstrings, una de sus antiguas "amigas" que actualmente vivía en Ponyville, ¿que hacia en Canterlot? aunque en realidad, eso no le importaba a Moon Dancer, solo le interesaba regresar a sus estudio lo mas pronto posible.

-te dije que no esta en casa, Lyra-dijo otra voz femenina, Moon Dancer también la reconoció, era Minuette.

-se que esta allí, la biblioteca esta cerrada, así que solo puede estar aquí-dijo Lyra, quien golpeo la puerta con insistencia, irritando a Moondancer ¿por que no se largaban de una vez?.

-aunque estuviera allí, no creo que quiera venir, nunca lo hace-dijo Minuette.

-oh, vamos-dijo Lyra mientras golpeaba la puerta nuevamente-¡Moon Dancer! por favor, vamos a ir a ver la obra del Día de los Corazones Cálidos, Twilight y sus amigas de Ponyville van a actuar allí-

Twilight...tan solo con escuchar ese nombre Moon Dancer sentía una punzada de dolor emocional, ¿como Lyra se atrevía siquiera a mencionarla? ¿y por que creía que ella iría a esa obra para ver a la Pony que creyó que era su mejor amiga? por que eso era, Twilight Sparkle no era mas que una insensible que prefería a sus libros y cualquier otra cosa, Moondancer solo esperaba que esas tales "amigas de Ponyville" pronto lograran ver la verdad sobre Twilight y se dieran cuenta de que no es mas que una Pony sin corazón.

-por favor ,Moon Dancer...-pidió Lyra, pero la Unicornio color crema no hizo caso, pues solo podía pensar en Twilight en ese momento, en la confianza que le dio al principio, en la felicidad que tuvo al ser su "amiga", en el dolor que sintió cuando se fue, y en el odio que sentía hacia ella por traicionarla.

-basta, Lyra, o no esta...o no quiere estar con nosotras-dijo Minuette, Moon Dancer logro escuchar que Lyra soltó un suspiro de resignación.

-esta bien...feliz Día de los Corazones Cálidos, Moon Dancer-dijo Lyra, tras eso, la Unicornio color crema logro escuchar el sonido de los pasos de sus ex-amigas alejándose.

Moon Dancer no pudo hacer mas gruñir con furia, mientras dos lagrimas rebeldes resbalaban por sus mejillas, finalmente suspiro con amargura y continuo con su lectura, pues el estudio era la único forma en la que podría concentrarse en algo mas que en Twilight, sus ex-amigas, o el hecho de que ahora ese día no era un día cualquiera, no, pues en ese momento detestaba de cierta forma el Dia de los Corazones Cálidos.


End file.
